Darkrai's World
by Mechagodzilla128
Summary: Okay, I remember some scene in Pokemon Dungeon when Darkrai tried to make a world of darkness, and he was basically portrayed a heartless, evil deciever, and I disagree conserning he risked his life to save a town in the movie. So, I wrote up a reason why


This isn't going to be completely accurate, but I remember in Pokemon Dungeon about that Darkrai tried to cover the world in darkness once, and I don't really know much more than that…so don't tell me the story is inaccurate. So don't be telling me this isn't the reason he did it or something like that, because I know. I wanted to write why he decided to do that before hand. Enjoy.

"Meeting adjourned!" said Arceus.

_Finally. _Thought Darkrai. _Meetings take forever!_

"Now go have some quality time with each other. The portal back to earth isn't operational yet, and Uxie is still trying to fix it. Have fun!" said Arceus as she walked to the portal room.

_I despise this…_

Darkrai floated to the corner of the hall of legends, glaring outward at the other legends.

They spoke about him, way more than he would've liked.

All because he wasn't like them.

"Hey Cresselia …" the flower hog whispered. "How can you stand living so close to that guy?"

"Who?" she asked, then looking at where Shaymin pointed. Darkrai noticed this…and gave her a death glare.

"Oh, him? I don't. I hang out with Celebi most of the time." She said, and continued yammering.

Darkrai glared at the tiles on the floor angrily. Well, he WAS always the different one…

"Hey Darkrai!"

He looked up angrily to see Mew floating in front of his face.

"…..Wanna join us? We're playing, candyland!" he said happily. "I love candy!"

Darkrai's visible eye twitched.

"I would prefer not Mew. I'm not exactly comfortable with hanging out with others." He replied.

"Aww come on! You don't look happy by yourself, and we need another player. Mesprit won't play unless there is at least three people playing."

Darkrai sighed. "Can't you ask someone else?"

"No, you need some company. Come on!" she said. And before he could protest. Mew had teleported him over to the game area.

Mesprit who was shuffling the cards when he arrived, didn't look up.

"Oh hi Mew. Did you find another player?" asked Mesprit.

"Yeah!" he said enthusiastically. "Ta daa!" he said pointing to Darkrai.

Darkrai put a hand over his face, and Mesprit visibly flinched.

"You're asking HIM join us?" Mesprit said, obviously unhappy with it.

"Yeah! He seemed to be the only one not doing anything, and he looked unhappy…so I teleported him here!"

Darkrai looked at the ground unhappy with the reaction.

Mew grinned and floated towards him. "Come on Darkrai! Let's play!"

Darkrai sighed. Hoping he wouldn't regret this. "Fine."

As the game progressed, Mew and Mesprit talked. A few times Mew asked him questions, but his answers were usually short because he was not used to conversing to actual living beings.

"I love this game!" Mew said ecstatically. "It's like my perfect dream world…EVERYTHING IS CANDY!!!!!!!"

Darkrai pondered over that with interest. "Your perfect world…" he muttered so softly that they couldn't hear it.

After three or so games, they heard Arceus say, "Alright everyone! The portal is fixed, so you can go back to earth now."

Everyone started putting the entertainment equipment away. While the three were putting the game away, Mew asked Darkrai, "Now wasn't that much more fun than sitting by yourself?"

Darkrai nodded. "Yes, thank you."

He started for the portal, but before he did, he heard a familiar voice call. "HEY DARKRAI!"

Darkrai turned, and saw Cresselia floating over to him. "Why don't you lighten up you freak?" she said. "We don't like to see your gloom all over the place. Go find some friends or something."

Darkrai glared at her. "I do have friends." Celessia rolled her eyes.

"I mean besides those humans you saved from Palkia and Dialga a while back. You know…some actual pokemon?" she said.

Darkrai frowned. "I don't need them. I'm perfectly fine alone."

Cresselia grinned. "Well then, if you're perfectly fine…stop being so secluded and gloomy all the time."

He grunted angrily. "I told you! I don't need others!"

Cresselia just kept grinning. "Yeah…right. You just are mad that the rest of us are happy and you aren't. Even Mewtwo's having fun with someone."

"Well, I'm not him. Bug off." He stated, and started back for the portal.

"Well look who had another tantrum." Said Shaymin.

He stopped floating…

The rest of the legends looked at the scene with looks that said, he's mad.

_Why you…_

Darkrai spun around angrily and revealing a charged Dark void. "GO AWAY!!!!!" he yelled, and it stuck Shaymin, and knocked her out cold. Before she fell, he hit her with a shadow punch, sending her flying across the room.

"You…" glared Cresselia, as her wings glowed.

Darkrai glared back with equal fury, as he spoke. "Leave…me…alone."

"You shall pay for hurting Shaymin! She screeched, as she shot a massive psycic blade at him, making dust fly, and tiles shower the area.

When the dust cleared, Darkrai floated out of the floor, at hit her with dark pulse. Sending her crashing into the wall.

"You!" Celebi angrily said, and fired flash cannon at him. Darkrai grunted as it hit him, and he launched a shadow ball in response.

Celebi dodged it, and attempted to hit him razor leaf. Darkrai blasted the leaves away, but then was hit in the arm by a psycic blade.

"Urnng!" he grunted as blood poured out of his arm. Darkrai attempted to steady himself, but a seed bomb send him flying back, and into the portal.

Cresselia smirked, proud of herself for wounding him, and she floated over to Shaymin to get rid of the nightmares.

Celebi crossed his arms as Arceus came into the room demanding what had happened.

"Darkrai couldn't take a few insults, and attacked Shaymin. I knocked him into the portal though, so he should be on earth now." He said.

Arceus sighed, and walked back to her room.

Darkrai floated slowly back to his island, clutching his bleeding arm. He hated them. He was tired of living in a world that didn't accept him.

Mew's friendship was long forgotten. He could only think of how they mistreated him. He quivered in rage as he recalled the many bad experiences.

Then, it hit him.

_Flashback._

"_I love this game!" Mew said ecstatically. "It's like my perfect dream world…EVERYTHING IS CANDY!!!!!!!"_

He would destroy this world.

And kill everyone in it.

And make a new world…his world…a world of darkness.

Where he was accepted.

Happy with his new idea, he decided to take his jars of assorted pokemon DNA and went to his lab. "Once I have destroyed everyone…I will make new creations…clones they may be…but they will accept me. And no longer will I be unhappy and alone.

He grinned happily, forgetting his wounds. They didn't matter to him now. He could make his perfect world…a world…where everyone is happy!


End file.
